The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus configured to perform a wireless communication with a communication device, and relates to a communication condition setting method.
In general, there is known an image processing apparatus such as a printer that can perform a wireless communication with a communication device such as a mobile terminal.
Here, a communication frequency band used in the wireless communications by the image processing apparatus may overlap with a frequency band used by another electronic device that is present in the surroundings of the image processing apparatus. In that case, the image processing apparatus may be interfered with an electromagnetic wave emitted from the other electronic device, and the communication speed of the wireless communication performed by the image processing apparatus may be reduced. For example, when the communication frequency band used by the image processing apparatus is a 2.4 GHz frequency band called an ISM band, the communication frequency band is likely to overlap with the frequency band of the other electronic device.
On the other hand, there is known an image processing apparatus in which the communication frequency band can be selected from a plurality of frequency bands. For example, there is known an image processing apparatus in which either the 2.4 GHz frequency band or the 5 GHz frequency band can be selected as the communication frequency band. This makes it possible to avoid an overlapping of the communication frequency band with the frequency band of the other electronic device.